coma la flor
by Lt Sarita of Vulcan
Summary: AU- Saavik meets her lost family on a neutral planet… story after lost child.


Titile: coma la flor

Author: Lt. Sarita of Vulcan

Disclaimer: star trek is copyrighted by Paramount. Song lyrics in the story are 'Her Insanity' by Fractured Past, 'Seven Nation Army' by The White Strips, 'Moma, I'm coming home' by Ozzy, and 'black eyes, blue tears' by Shania Twain. If I own this I would not be writing fan fiction, the shows would be a little more fun…

Summery: AU- Saavik meets her lost family on a neutral planet… story after lost child.

Note: hope you like it… send feed back

* * *

On the USS Rebellion- bridge

Commander Saavik sits in the captain's chair with her back strait and perfectly on the edge of the chair. The bridge crew talks quietly to one another on the up coming R R. The turbo lift doors open, all but the solemn Vulcan look as Captain Ares Alexander stroll on to the bridge. Saavik quickly stands up and takes her place to his right as he takes his chair over. Saavik greets him, "morning Captain, we are due to enter orbit in 20 minters and here the R R list," Handing a PADD to him.

In a rich voice he replay, "Good day, Mr. Saavik." He looks over the PADD "Commander, your name is missing from the list."

"I have no need for it, sir."

"I know your husband is not here to make you," her eyes flamed at the thought of Spock, "that makes its up to me. Commander, you're ordered off duty list and deny acres to all labs."

"I could disobey these orders." She gave him a bold smile.

"I talked to your last captain, he told me his and your Admiral husbands' 'orders'" he smiled back, "I'd like to keep those up."

"Remind me to talk to Spock about these 'orders'." Saavik took her station and scanned the orbit of Vegeta. "Captain, there is one Warbird in orbit."

"this is a neutral planet, every one behave while on Vegeta." Saavik shift ended.

As she entered her quarters Alexander's' voice come over the comm. "crew of the Rebellion, we have just entered orbit of planet Vegeta. Shore leave is granted to all crew members. We do have some Romulan guest on the planet so be on best behave while on Vegeta" in that time the crew stated to beam down in the waves to main city. Saavik changed in to a pale green form fitting robes then beamed down this small group.

Vegeta's main city remained her of the ancient city of in Grease mainly Sparta as she walked along a waiting pools with fortunes. Saavik s' walking lead her around the city to a small café for her evening meal.

After the filling meal Saavik hears the sounds of screaming of metal guitar, beating of drums as the male vocal sings out _and I'm running… and I'm screaming… and I don't know what I'm really feeling… and I'm sick… sick of this game… you and I know I feel no pain.._ Saavik enters a far size bar and rock club, the dance floor was half filled with human crew members having a ball. As Saavik stars to mush with a grouping the space between the stage and bar seating area, she flows to the fast rhyme music as one of the dead heads falls in to a table of Romulan officers and their Commander, braking the table and spilling the drinks all over the officers.

A lower Romulan officer kicks the human as the band began to beat out, _I'm gonna fight 'em off… a seven nation army couldn't hold me back…_

another Romulan picks up the stomped on human and throws him in to Saavik and the other dead heads making them all fall in to the stage stopping the band as male vocal get out, _everyone knows about it… for the Queen of England to the hounds of Hell…_

The whole bar goes dead as Saavik and the others get off the floras the 1st Romulan says"Dha'rudh lloann'mhrahel! (total idiot, fed.)"

Saavik stood up in front of the her crewmates holding them back saying "stand down, orders from your 1st offi-" the 1st Romulan hits Saavik in her right check as she tries to stair down her crew. Rebellion crew formed a half circle as Saavik spit out green blood raising from off one knee to stair strait at the little taller Romulan mal, "Vah'areinnye, au kllhe? (what the hell, you shit-eater?)"

"Khoi-udt! (Drop dead)" the Romulan smirked as his fellow romulans seat back down at their chairs to watch.

"You first..." with that Saavik leg swiped he to the floor on the way down he grabbed ripping both her sleeves off the robe. Saavik goes down to one knee to punch a nerve cluster as he grabs her fist grappling then throws her in to his Commanders' lap. The female commander pushed Saavik off her and see Saavik's' family brand on her right shoulder. Saavik rams football like with her shoulders in to the romulan's mid those taking him to the floor, he strikes her face. She knocked off of him; Saavik while kneeled down grabs her honor blade from her right boot. She slash his left forearm as he fist missed her body, he falls to his knees holding his badly cut arm. At that time Saavik turns to the rebellion crew, "we're done; let's get back to the band and all that…"

As her back is turn the Romulan, he takes out his blade pointed it at her. As he's about to strike her down, he finds a blade trough his side, "ihlla'hn! (That's enough)" the commander removed her blade, whipping it off on his body. She strolls over to Saavik still holding her knife, "who are you?"

Saavik turns part way facing the female commander, "I am Commander Saavik, first officer of the Rebellion. Who are you, Commander?"

Before she told Saavik, the commander ordered an officer behide her to hand over his uniform jacket to Saavik, "take the jacket to cover your brand, you lived up to your name." she smiles, "I am Nailo NnVerih'i ir'Rehu."

"Commander Rehu, why kill the annoying gnat? He meant nothing..." Saavik only slips her right arm in hiding her brand form others site.

Nailo smiled wide, "lets talk over there," Nailo pointed to a table in a dimly lit Conner, Saavik nods. As they seat down one Romulan with out his jacket brings them wine then helps the others remove the dishonored Romulan's body away. "He way going to kill you dishonor while you gave him chance for final honor..."

Saavik lays her blade on the table next to her glass, she sips. "Fine year, do we have any more to talk about."

Nailo see the hilt has the same crust as Saaviks' brand and her own blade, "I believe we do, child."

At the word child Saavik brow jumped up, "like what, Commander?"

"Your blade, where did you get it?"

Saavik see Nailo coving her hilt, "it is my only clue to my real family, if they still live?"

Nailo push her blade to Saavik "I know who your mother is?"

Saavik glances at the hilts crust, her eyes brow hit her hair line, "that crusts the same ad mine…" just then the started up with _mama, I'm cominmg home… mama, I;m coming home…_

"I believe we know that fact, child."

"Who is my mother? Where is she?"

Nailo's smile gone away, "child, she is in this room and honored to know her daughter grow up strong."

Saaviks' head snapped looking to the Romulan crew seated at table near by, "witch one is she?"

With a soft laugh, "my little one I should have known you were only days old… I am she"

"You're... You're..." Saavik head turn slowly to look in the romulans yes in disbelief "you…"

"My child, I am her and your father is on the ship …"

Saavik's hand holding the wine glass turn into a fist crushing t he glass and spilling the wine, " I need profuse of this…" glass cut in to her hand drops of blood dripped out.

"Come with me and I'll give you all the profuse you need…" Nailo stand up finishing the glass, "you better fasten that jacket up, my child."

Saavik rose slipping the other sleeve on and followed Nailo out to the street. Nailo taped her left sleeve on her badge, "beam up two to my quarters" the next moment Saavik stood on a romulan ship; the quarters seating area with book piled on the glass table, armor and house banner hang on the wall. Saavik blinked getting her eyes use to the candle lightin the room. Nailo enter another room to the back then came back with her jacket off and tall pointed-eared man, "my husband, she is in here."

Saavik cocked her head to the side, her brows drawn together in confusion of the moment. The man wore deep red Vulcan robes, he walked around her saying in Vulcan "my wife, are you sure?"

She says back "she still has your eyes, just a little colder." He turn to Saavik, "I believe you and I both need profuse of what my wife thinks… I am Saryk of Vulcan."

"Greeting Saryk, she has some how guessed by my blade and my brand that I am half Romulan… I believe we need to have genetic tests run ..."

"That would be logical." as Saryk said that Nailo only shock her head.

"Let's we have the medical officer run them then we'll see…" Nailo leads Saavik with Saryk to the medical center, "Centurion Thue," a romulan woman in medical colors come out of an office, and "I need you to do us a personal favor?"

"What can my staff and I do for you and your husband?"

Saryk spook up, "Thue, we would like to you to compare my wife's and mine DNA to this young woman's'."

"Yes, this way..." Thue took blood from all three then ran the proper tests in other room as all sat quietly…

Saavik could no longer stand sitting next to Nailo, she stand and passed back and force thinking 'Spock, you would know how to stop the silence' she close her eyes calling to their bond then feels him tugging back a long it.

Nailo move closer to Saryk, "Saryk, do you think our child has married in the Vulcan way yet?"

"in that letter, I told them not to choose for her. I hope if she is, she know a pure love as ours." He held two fingers out to her.

She held her out, touching his, "I believe we'll have to ask after Thue comes back."

Thue comes back in to the room with copies of the test resolute and hands one to each, "the woman's DNA is a match to your and your wife's … she is your daughter." Thue turns to Saavik, "may I have your name and rack for our files?"

Saavik opens her mouth to answer her as Nailo says, "she is Senior Centurion Saavik ch'Rihan'I ir'Rehu."

Thue toke that down then said, "Sr. Centurion Rehu, welcome to the IVR-Vorta Vor (rihannsu Eden or Heaven)" then lifted them alone.

"You're my parents, what now..." she turns to face her lost family, "Nailo, why did you say that name and rank?"

"That is your full name, my little one… I told you she is ours." smiling to both shocked Vulcans.

"As you say, my dear." Saryk walks over to Saavik, "welcome home, my daughter." He lay a hand on her shoulder.

Nailo moves to her other side, "my child, come home with us and take you place…"

"My wife, she may have a life on Vulcan or in the Federation…" he asks her, "daughter, what of your life before us?"

"I am 1st off and chief science officer on the USS Rebellion, an Starfleet ship. My husband is Admiral Spock of Vulcan, we have two children. Our son, Sienae is 7 and our daughter, T'Eve is 6. We live on Vulcan near his family's townhouse." Saavik rambled off to Saryk.

"What…" Nailo added, "Spock is what?"

"My bondmate and loving father..."

"Daughters, we are happy for you... "Saryk smiled, "may we have a holo of our grandchildren?" she nodes, "you look tired, you may rest in our quarters." Saavik follows Saryk back to the quarters in another room with only a bed and firepot in sode Saavik slept in the room.

In the sitting area, sat Nailo with her mind in command mode; Saryk sits next to her, "my wife, she must stay with her family..."

"I know…" she lays her head on his shoulder, "why Spock have to be our daughters' husband?"

"Must be illogical love that we felt, remanded when I found our about who you wear…"

"Yea, you didn't talk to me on the way to my home…"

- The next day -

Saavik awoke face down under thin sheet, she rolls over, sits up and stretches out. At the end of the bed is Romulan uniform and data PADD. Saavik washed up renter the room in a towel, she put on the uniform slacks and the under shirt, she slips on the boots with her blade tucked into the right boot. Saavik hold the jacket under the data PADD walked into the sitting area to see Saryk in his uniform "Greeting, daughter…" she nodes to him, "would you like to join me on my shift."

"What is your portion, fa-father?"

"I am this ships' science officer and first officer. I do need another set of hand to day."

"As you like, father…" Saavik helped Saryk all over the Romulan Warbrid until that evening meal.

Nailo had a small fest set up when Saavik and Saryk walked in to the kitchen. "husband, my child… come and eat."

Both toke their seat as Nailo placed a plate of beef and greens in front of Saavik, "mo-mother, I do not eat meat."

Saryk eats a bits of beef, "daughter, your mother's cooking should not harm you."

"My child, eat your meal..." Saavik finished her greens then sat quietly with hand folded, "Saavik you at less try it…"

She eats the plate of beef, "no more, thank you." She gave a shy smile, "father, I enjoyed working with you today."

"I also enjoyed it; you did make a brake through in our project."

"My ship worked on a project like that a while back…" Saavik spied some fine wine, "I should get back to my ship soon, Spock should be there by now..."

Saryk and Nailo looked at one another, "daughter, we want you to stay here yet we know you can't…" Saryk eyes turn to a sad look, "we want you to keep in touch with us…"

"I will… mother, father…" Saryk lefted the room for a moment comes back with a small wooden chest sat it down in front of Saavik, father, what is this?"

"A parting gift, your mother and I put it together last night."

Saavik lifted the lid to see a small leather bond book and new honor blade lying on a folded house banner. "Thank you, but why..."

"We want you to know we love you and remember you have a home and place in The Empire…"

Tears filled her eyes, "I will..." she whipped away some, "I should get back to my ship some time tonight…"

"Yes, yes..." Nailo had Saryk and Saavik to the transporter room after Saavik rapped her tethered green robe over the Romulan uniform and caring her chest. In the transporter room all beamed down outside of the same bar and rock club, in coven of darkness as Saavik hugged her loving parents then slipped into the bar to see Ares and Spock sitting at a table with back to all around.

Saavik slipped the chest under her right arm sneaked up be hind them, she leans in to to Spock's left ear and whispers "Kaifo… (Husband)"

"My wife, I come to your room yet you where not there…" he turn his head to she her shy smile play on her face.

"Kaifo, I had an family matter to under stand..."

Spock's brow rose, "our children are with T'Pren and my parents, what matter…" he adds, "my dear?"

In old Vulcan said, "I know my family in The Empire, my husband."

In the background a female vocal sang _I'd rather die standing then on my knees…begging please—no more… black eyes—I don't need 'em… blue tears—gimme freedom… black eyes—all behind me… _Saavik tap her toes to the beat as she sat down next to Spock.

Spock replays back in Vulcan "are you sure my wife, they may lie?"

"They do not… father needed profuse like I did, mother know some how while I fought a Romulan…"

"I am happy for you, my Saavik-an."

Ares come in with not clue what the two said, "Commander Saavik, we do need to talk about the little bar fight and where you been for last 38 hours…"

Nailo followed Saavik in to the bar with Saryk, she lead them up be hind Saavik, in Vulcan say, "My child is your Captain upset with you?"

"He needs to know where I've been and doing in the time gone.." she pointed to Spock, "Mother and father, meet my husband."

Spock looks at the Romulan Commander as she and her first officer pull up seats next to Saavik. To the Starfleet Captain she says, "Captain, I believe I can answer to where Commander Saavik was," he nods as Spock is studying how much she and Saavik are alike, "after the fight witch was started by one of my crew, she was my guest over night on my ship… we deuced reunaftion. She is looking our for Vulcan and ch'Rihan wellbeing..."

"Yes, my wife… she also told us of Vulcan ways as they are now." Saryk added.

Quickly in Romulan, Saavik asks, "father… mother… you need not lie for me."

Spock asks openly as Ares left the bar with his truth, "so my wife, this is the family you spook of?"

"yes, my husband…" she looked down in shame, "she is my mother, and he is my father." She removes the tethered robe to reveal the Romulan uniform, Spock's eyes width "Spock, I am not leaving to go to The Empire with them."

"She would not leave you or her children," Nailo smiled to Spock, "I hope you take good care of our daughter..."

"Saavik-an is the center of mine and our children world…" Spock put hiss hand on hers, "She is more important then Vulcan High command or Starfleet Command together"

"We hoped so," Saryk said, "daughter, do send us holos of the grandchildren."

"We will, father." With that they lifted the bar, Saavik looked at Spock eyeing her, "Spock..."

"Saavik, I am so happy for you. He kissed her hand then they beam to the Rebellion for private time…


End file.
